A 'Ruff' Life
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Roy, an FBI agent, has always been good at his job. When he shuts down a human trafficking station, he might just be getting into a little bit more than he can handle. What happens when he is the one that has to look after a genetically modified stripper who insists on paying him back in naughty ways? Yaoi. Royed. puppy!Edward. AU. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 1

Agent Roy Mustang walked into the show room and looked around. He found an empty chair and sat, listening to the announcer on the microphone auctioning off a teen girl dancing on a pole.

A waiter walked up and offered him a try of drinks; he took one and sipped it. He knew that he could never afford drinks like that with his government employee salary.

He looked up at the girl dancing on the pole. He watched as one of his targets bidded on her. He opened his briefcase and cross checked all the names and faces in the room.

The girl was sold and she walked over to sit in his lap.

Roy checked his gun, to make sure it was still in his holister. He pressed a button on his pager. His team was ready to storm the building.

"Next, we have a rare pup, perfect for alternative guests."

A blonde walked on stage. It was a young teenage boy with two artificial limbs with a black speedo on. His blonde hair came to his midback and tangles in his blonde hair was a set of golden dog ears, he even had a matching golden tail that fluffed like a wolf's. The teen wore a red collar and walked over to the pole to dance, like he was trained to.

"He is a little banged up, but banging is his specialty." The announcer said as the teen danced.

A few men laughed.

"We will start the bidding at 300."

Roy pressed the button again, this was making him sick.

"Come on! He has a pretty face. A great little boy-toy, if you don't mind getting ruff!" He barked like a dog mocking the teen. "He's worth 600 at least."

"700!" Someone yelled.

"700 thousand, folks. Any other takers?"

Roy stood and fired a shot at the roof, silencing everyone. He couldn't take it anymore. "On the floor!" He yelled.

Everyone screamed, getting down.

"All strippers, to the wall! Everyone else, on the ground!"

They obeyed.

Roy walked over and handed his jacket to the boy stripper. "Cover up your ears and tail."

The boy did as he was ordered.

Roy's team stormed in and surrounded the building.

Agent Hawkeye walked over, her guns aimed at the men. "Sir, we will start escorting the suspects out."

"Good, I need to sneak a special case out."

Hawkeye nodded. "I will handle this here sir."

"Thank you. I may not be in the office tomorrow, but I need to sort this out first."

"Understood sir."

"Find the rest of the girls' families and cross check them, run DNA tests."

"Yes Sir."

Roy turned to the kid and snuck him out the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roy drove the teen to his apartment and snuck him inside.

Roy handed him his clothes. "Take a shower and try to get as much of that glitter off you as you can."

The teen nodded with no emotion in his eyes. "Will you be joining me, Master?"

"What?" Roy asked, not hearing the teen the first time.

"Will you be joining me, Master?" He repeated, in the same monotonous voice.

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No. I'm not your Master. I am a friend trying to help you, call me Roy."

"Yes Sir." The teen nodded.

"Good. Take a shower. I will make up the couch."

The teen walked into the bathroom.

Roy waited until he heard the water turn on and he set about making up the couch. He kept thinking about how sick the whole situation was.

It probably happened when the kid was young, maybe an infant. He would have been abducted, a scientist got ahold of him somehow and practiced taboo human experimentation before selling the kid into a human trafficking system.

The water turned off, after a few minutes, and the teen stepped out later. He wore a black shirt and blue and gray shorts. His tail was tucked between his legs and his ears were down. "When are you going to bed, Mr. Roy?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me. We are equals."

"Yes ."

Roy sighed. "What do you want to eat?" Roy noticed the teen's reaction; it was like he didn't know what to do. "What do you normally eat?"

"Whatever my Master gives me when he is done."

"So… table scraps?" Roy asked, disgusted at the treatment of the teen.

The teen nodded.

"Well, I think I might can whip up some macaroni and cheese." Roy said, walking into the kitchen.

The teen followed, looking around.

Roy set some water to boil and turned to the boy looking at a game controller. Roy smiled and gave the controller to the kid. "Ever play before?"

"Play what?"

"Video games."

The teen shook his head. "No sir."

Roy sighed. "It's okay. Don't call me Sir or Mr. Just say Roy."

"Roy." The teen repeated.

"Now, loosen up. Teenagers are supposed to be laid back." Roy sat at the kitchen table. "By the way, what is your name?"

"You can call me whatever you want."

"What is your real name?"

The teen gently touched the tag on his collar that Roy did not notice until now that he had on. "It's Edward."

"Edward, huh?"

Ed nodded.

"Edward, do you want me to take that off you?"

"I can take it off?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Yes. You can do whatever you want."

Edward took the collar off and set it on the table, on his neck were cuts and friction burns from the collar, it looked painful.

"So, Ed, any last name?"

Edward shook his head.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Edward shook his head, again.

"Edward, I work for the FBI," Roy started. "I want you to please feel free to tell me everything you know, everything that happened to you, all you remember, everything."

The two were silent.

"What are some of the earliest things you can remember?"

Ed's ears pinned down. "Pain." He whispered.

"Can you elaborate?"

"There was so much pain and it was cold."

"What about your ears and tail?"

Edward held his tail in his lap, running his fingers through the fur, untangling the knots. "I've always had them."

"How old are you?" Roy asked, writing down everything.

"My Master use to say 16, so I am probably 17 now."

Roy nodded and wrote down that information. "How many 'Masters' have you had?"

"Eight."

"Really?" Roy asked, shocked.

Edward nodded.

"How young were you when you were sold into human trafficking?"

"Six."

"Six?!" Roy chocked.

Edward nodded, ears pinning down.

Roy could only imagine the horrors a pedophile could do to a unusual little six year old. "I will be taking you to get a checkup tomorrow."

"What?" He asked, scared.

"Easy, just relax. It is just a normal checkup."

Edward shivered, scared.

"Everything will be fine. Dr. Knox will just give you a small physical examination."

"No shots?"

"It depends on what he finds." Roy said.

Eight owners, eight different people Edward had come in contact sexually with. Roy didn't doubt that Edward was probably covered in multiple STDs. Roy stood and poured in the macaroni to cook.

Edward sat still.

"What do you normally do in your spare time?"

"When my Masters wish, I please them."

"Outside of that."

"I sleep." Edward said.

"That's it?"

"Sometimes, I would read. But my Masters use to punish me if they found me. They would put me in my cage."

Anger boiled in Roy.

"But I kept a few books. I would steal them from my Masters' libraries and start a collection."

"So, you taught yourself how to read?"

Edward shook his head. "My first Master had a maid. She was so nice to me, and she taught me how to read."

Roy could definitely see a woman taking pity on the young kid. Roy fixed up the macaroni and mixed cheese in before serving up two bowls and handing the big bowl to Edward. Roy got them something to drink and he sat down to eat dinner.

Edward picked up the fork and ate a small mouthful. His tail wagged as he ate some more.

Roy chuckled. "You like it?"

Edward nodded and continued to eat.

"Eat as much as you like. I can make more if you want."

Edward finished his big bowl, content with all the food. He never got to eat that much.

"Want more?"

Edward shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you get hungry later, don't feel bad about coming in here and finding something to eat, whatever you can find, you are free to."

Edward nodded. "Thank you Sir."

Roy gave Ed a look.

"Sorry Roy." He said, his ears pinning down.

"No. It's okay. Just relax a bit around here. I am going to have to teach you a thing or two about teenagers." Roy handed Ed the game controller. "Let's see how good you are."

####

After playing videogames for hours, Edward had quickly gotten the hang of it and was smoking Roy in racing and shooting games.

At 11, Roy turned the console off and had the teen get ready for bed.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and looked at Roy. "Are you positive that you don't want me to pleasure you tonight?"

"No Edward."

Edward nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two went to bed and fell asleep.


End file.
